DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The proposed Research Training Program is intended to equip physicians and Ph.D. scientists at the postdoctoral level for independent research-oriented careers in the field of oncology. The program is based on the research interests and expertise of 21 funded faculty members in the Division of Hematology/Oncology of the Department of Internal Medicine and the Comprehensive Cancer Center of the University of Michigan (which includes faculty with appointments in other clinical and basic science departments). General areas of research focus include (1) the molecular genetic basis of neoplastic transformation, (2) the dis-regulation of programmed cell death in malignancy, (3) the development of novel immunologic approaches to the treatment of cancer, (4) the cellular mechanisms that control tumor cell invasion and metastases, and (5) the development of novel pharmacologic strategies to prevent malignant transformation or to treat established tumors. Trainees selected for this program will spend 2-3 years in the laboratory or relevant clinical research environment under the direct supervision of a training program faculty mentor and will develop skills in (1) identifying testable hypotheses that address important questions in oncology research, (2) acquiring the necessary technical expertise to test the hypotheses identified, (3) critically evaluating the data generated, and (4) developing the necessary skills o written and oral communication to promulgate the conclusions made. The majority of the trainees will have an M.D. degree, 3 years of House Officer training in Internal Medicine, and a year of clinical sub- specialty training in Medical Oncology/Hematology. M.D. trainees with limited prior research experience will be encouraged to participate in an intensive 3 month Post-Doctoral Research Training Program to introduce them to important concepts in cellular and molecular biology. A minority of trainees will have Ph.D.s in relevant biological sciences with an interest in pursuing oncology-related research. During their research training experience, trainees are expected to attend relevant research seminars offered by the Division and Cancer Center and to present the results of their investigative efforts in laboratory meetings and research conferences. Trainees are expected to apply for individual extramural research support, and to author research reports and abstracts for publication and presentation. The progress of trainees will be monitored continuously by their research mentors and yearly by the Program Director. Upon the completion of the post-doctoral training period, trainees should be prepared to pursue independent academic careers in oncology.